finaldestinationfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Destination 6: The Incoming
The Incoming is the 6th film in the Final Destination series. Plot The film follows Oakley, a young man. Before it starts moving, he has a premonition on the train he’s on that said train would hit someone, the impact causing the train to fall off it’s rails and killing everyone on board. Oakley tries to tell someone, but they tell someone else and it spreads a rumour between 9 other people. A woman named Laura Grady and her brother Sam Grady know what is going on almost immediately, and urge the passengers to evacuate the train. Laura trys to tell the conductor, but the latter only pushes her, her brother and the people spreading rumour off the train. Oakley only finds it fair if he was pushed off too, so he leaves shortly after. Laura tells Oakley that death is after everyone, so 12 people have to be saved. Right on cue, a light falls. Thankfully, the two avoid it so that they don’t get crushed. That is 10 people left. If Oakley and Laura were first, that means Sam was next. Promptly, a piece of train falls and lands on Sam. It causes him to succumb to blunt force trauma, shortly killing him after. With 9 people left, Oakley and Laura leave the station. The next person to save is Oscar Moon, a skateboarder. They try and convince Oscar that death is after him, so Oscar attempts one more stunt in hopes that Death will kill him that way. He manages to succeed with the stunt, followed by a van almost hitting him. However, the van loses balance and falls on him with Oakley only merely escaping. 8 people are left, the next person being Guy Cunningham. Guy is in his office, with a large ceiling fan above him. Oakley enters his office and warns him that Death is after him. They get into a long conversation, ending with Guy saying “And if Death IS after me, I’ll let Death strike me down!” before being pulled away by Oakley because the fan started falling. With 7 people still left on death’s chopping block, Laura runs to a local disco to save Amanda Gray. Amanda is working as a DJ in said disco. Laura tries to warn her, but Amanda is pumping out the music too loud. Death decides to make the speakers fall, causing Amanda, her DJ set, and some bystanders to be violently crushed. TBA Deaths All PREMO: Killed when the train derailed. REAL: See below. Oakley PREMO (Subway): Ribs snapped when thrown against wall. REAL (Subway): Leaves to avoid death. All of the REAL fates are the same. Oscar PREMO (Subway): Skull smashed on table. PREMO (Skatepark): Hit by van. REAL: Avoids being hit by van, but is crushed when the van falls to one side. Guy PREMO (Subway): Skewered on glass. PREMO (Office): Head decapitated by falling ceiling fan. REAL: Pulled out of the way by Oakley so Death avoids him. Amanda PREMO (Subway): Head crushed after the train rolls upside down. PREMO (Disco): Crushed by falling speakers. REAL: Same as PREMO (Disco). Ron and Isabelle PREMO (Subway): Falls out of window and crushed by passing carraiges. PREMO (Hotel Casino): Electrocuted by failing Arcade machine (Ron) and crushed by falling dartboard. (Isabelle) REAL: Ron is pulled away at the last second. The dart bounces back and makes a hole straight through Isabelle’s head.